


MASTERPIECE . kozume kenma

by artsycosmos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Complete, Fluff, M/M, Short Chapters, Short Story, Slice of Life, idk man i've never used this before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsycosmos/pseuds/artsycosmos
Summary: ⩇⩇ : 𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐏𝐋𝐄𝐓𝐄𝐃 , 𝖪𝖤𝖭𝖬𝖠 𝖷 𝖬𝖠𝖫𝖤 𝖱𝖤𝖠𝖣𝖤𝖱────── · 𝐖𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐄𝐈𝐍kenma and [m/n] ,,coincidentally meetsin the art room.ೃ⁀➷ Haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate !
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1,

wallows - scrawny

KENMA FIGURED IT was a great choice to play his Nintendo once morning practice had finished. 

And that's what he was going to do, but he knew that being alone playing was way better than playing while with his team.

And that's when he found an empty classroom, it was quiet yet the aura was comforting and warm. Maybe, because of the beautiful paintings and sculptures in it.

He sat down at the very corner, pulling out a Nintendo from his bag, and started playing.

He stayed like that for 20 minutes, well until a petite male with [messy, straight, curly, etc] hair wearing a beige apron covered with a few paint stains walked in the room.

"Ah, gotta finish my painting before Ms.Chiyo gets here", the male muttered, who seemed not to notice Kenma sitting in the corner.

"Oh, where's my brush?" he muttered to himself frantically, "ah where, where, where?"

"Is this your brush?", Kenma asked while holding a clean peach paintbrush, startling [M/n].

[M/n] yelped, "O-oh, who are you?".

"Kozume Kenma, from class 3", he answered, his voice barely audible but [M/n] managed to hear it.

"Ah, nice to meet you, I'm [L/n] [M/n] from class 4", [M/n] said as Kenma gave him his brush. "What are you doing here?", [M/n] asked.

"Umm, playing", Kenma answered, showing [M/n] the Nintendo.

"Eh? But this is the art room", [M/n] said.

"Oh... Should I leave?", Kenma asked. "Oh no! Not at all! I like it when people are here, I usually paint before class starts so I'm alone, but it gets lonely", [M/n] answered.

"Ah..."

[M/n] sat down in front of the beautiful yet unfinished canvas, then dipped his paintbrush into a sky blue acrylic and started painting some parts of it.

"It's beautiful", Kenma complimented.

"Ah no, it isn't, as Ms.Chiyo says A canvas is only ever beautiful when it's complete" [M/n] quoted.

"And that's why I'm so scared of her", [M/n] says then fake-shivered.

[M/n] continued painting, constantly switching up colors.

"Do you like to do anything other than painting?", Kenma asked.

"Sketching", [M/n] stated.

"How about you? What are your hobbies?", [M/n] asked.

"Playing video games", Kenma answered quickly. "Other than that?" [M/n] asked.

"Volleyball, but I don't enjoy it as much", Kenma answered.

They continued talking for about 10 minutes before [M/n] announced he was finished.

"It looks great", Kenma complimented.

"Ah, thank you Kozume-san", [M/n] said, smiling at Kenma.

"Kenma."

"Hm?"

"Call me Kenma."


	2. Illegal

CHAPTER 2,

rex orange county - best friend

[M/N] REMEMBERED THAT the volleyball club had after-school practice, and he found the Kenma boy from earlier very interesting.

And so, he decided he should get Kenma's number.

He knocked on the gym door, which was abruptly opened by a tall male with an unusual hairstyle.

"Oh? Hello cutie!~" the male greeted.

"Umm, yes hi, is Kenma-san here?", [M/n] asked.

"Oh, oh! Kenma, someone's here for you!", Kuroo told the blond boy, then allowed [M/n] enter.

[M/n] waved shyly.

"Ah, hello, what are you doing here?", Kenma asked.

"Oh, I was wondering if I could get your number?", [M/n] asked with a smile.

Kenma blushed, "ah o-of course".

They exchanged numbers, "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow, maybe?" [M/n] said with a chuckle and went home.

"Who was that?" Kuroo asked with a teasing tone.

"Just a guy I met earlier...", Kenma muttered, but loud enough for Kuroo to hear.

When Kenma got home, he quickly plopped down on his bed and pulled out his phone from his bag.

XXX-XXXX-XXX:  
heyo, Kenma! It's [M/n]!

KENMA :  
hey.

You changed XXX-XXXX-XXX contact name to "THE CUTE ART KID"!

THE CUTE ART KID:  
put a little life into your messages :((

KENMA :  
ok.

THE CUTE ART KID:  
I sketched you!

[sent an attachment]

THE CUTE ART KID:  
You were really handsome  
so I thought I'd draw you ;)

Kenma stared at the sketch of himself by [M/n]. There was so much detail and he truly loved it. But at the same time, he blushed at [M/n]'s compliment.

KENMA:  
I like it.

KENMA:  
thanks for drawing me.  
it's really pretty.

THE CUTE ART KID:  
aw, I'm glad you like it!  
I made you extra beautiful  
there ♡( ◡‿◡ )

KENMA:  
why'd you draw me tho?

THE CUTE ART KID:  
isn't it obvious?

THE CUTE ART KID:  
you're really handsome  
and your personality is interesting  
which is why I drew you!

THE CUTE ART KID:  
I rarely draw anyone so  
you're lucky I drew you! (⇀ 3 ↼)

KENMA:  
how are you so shy in person but  
so confident online?

THE CUTE ART KID:  
idek-  
but most people like me  
better online so I'm not a shy  
mess all the time-

KENMA:  
I like you better in person.  
so I can see your cute face

THE CUTE ART KID:  
THAT MADE ME BLUSH-  
JSHJHDHDJS

THE CUTE ART KID:  
YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO MAKE ME FLUSTERED.  
THAT'S ILLEGAL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still learning how ao3 works, pls don't attack me 🏃♀️


	3. Flaming Hot Cheetos

FOR ABOUT TWO WEEKS NOW, Kenma and [M/n] texted each other about random things late at night.

They constantly ranted to each other, weirdly, they found an unfamiliar yet comforting warmth whenever they talked to each other.

Kenma was outside Class 4, waiting for [M/n]'s class to finish.

The bell rang, [M/n] was greeted by Kenma at the classroom's doorway.

"Hey, Ken-chan, what are you doing here?", [M/n] asked.

"Oh, I was waiting for your class to finish, so we could walk home together", Kenma answered.

"Oh! Let's go then", [M/n] said.

Comfortable silence was all there was as Kenma and [M/n] walked home together.

Kenma's neighborhood wasn't that far from [M/n]'s, which was why they agreed on walking home together.

"What are you listening to?", Kenma asked [M/n], who had earphones plugged in his ears.

Kenma felt stupid, of course [M/n] wouldn't hear him, he had earphones, and so, Kenma took one of the earphones and plugged it in his ear.

"You listen to Ricky Montgomery?-" Kenma asked [M/n], who now heard him.

"Um, yeah, why?" [M/n] answered.

"Do you happen to be really touch-starved? Do you lack human affection?", Kenma questioned.

[M/n] laughed, "Yeah."

But they didn't seem to know that someone was following them...

"Why are we here again?", Yaku asked in a whisper as he, Kuroo, and Lev hid behind the bushes.

"I saw Kenma texting someone earlier, and he said he was going to walk that person home, and that person is obviously [L/n] [M/n]", Kuroo answered, voice barely audible.

"And so? Kenma can offer to walk someone home whenever he wants, let's just let them be", Yaku insisted.

"You're missing the point Yaku-san! Kenma obviously likes [M/n]!", Kuroo whispered, as Lev nodded along.

"Should I shower you with my love and affection then since you obviously lack human affection?" Kenma asked the [s/c] male sarcastically.

[M/n] just laughed, "I mean if you want to", he retorted.

Kenma blushed at the unexpected response, though it went unnoticed by [M/n].

He looked down on [M/n]'s dainty hand.

Then he held it.

They continued to walk home, feeling the warmth and heat of each other's fingertips.


	4. Study Date?

[M/N] SIGHED WHILE KENMA was playing his Nintendo.

"What's wrong?", Kenma asked.

"Ah, nothing", [M/n] answered quickly.

Kenma frowned. "Something's obviously wrong, what is it?"

"... I'm failing in Math", [M/n] said, screaming internally.

"Oh, I'm fairly good at Mathematics, I can help you", Kenma offered.

"Really?! Thank you Ken-chan! You're the best!" [M/n] said, hugging Kenma's arm.

Kenma stiffened, but relaxed a bit, he ruffled [M/n]'s fluffy hair.

They both agreed to meet up at the school library.

"That's kind of easy" Kenma comments, watching as [M/n] tried solving the algebra problem with the new formula Kenma taught him.

"It's not", [M/n] whined, to which Kenma laughed.

Kenma continued teaching [M/n], [M/n] constantly asking questions since he was very confused.

"This is so hard", [M/n] whined like a lost puppy.

Kenma chuckled, "Well look on the bright side, at least you're getting better".

"Really? I am?", [M/n] asked in disbelief.

"Really", Kenma answered with a smile. It's true, [M/n] was getting better indeed. Kenma figured since he noticed [M/n] was beginning to thoroughly understand his teachings.

[M/n] yawned, resting his head on his arm on the table.

Kenma glanced to the tired boy, "You hungry?" Kenma asked.

[M/n] was about to shake his head as a "no", but his tummy grumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes", Kenma says with a chuckle.

[M/n]'s face was flushed with embarrassment, "yeah..."

Kenma carried two bags of chips and two bottles of water with his arms.

Once he got back, he said "[M/n], I brought back the snacks". Only to see [M/n] sleeping soundly, his head resting on his crossed arms on the table.

He looked peaceful and pretty, heck, how can he still look like a prince while sleeping?

Kenma found himself staring at the cute sleeping boy for a whole five minutes. He just looked so angelic and ethereal. He looked very much, unreal. Being that pretty should be a crime.

'Snap out of it' Kenma thought to himself, shaking his head.

But Kenma couldn't stop himself, [M/n] looked so peaceful and he was trying his best to resist the urge to hug him.

And so, maybe just maybe, [M/n] won't notice. Kenma touched [M/n]'s nose. It looked so boopable.

[M/n] stirred, his eyes slowly fluttering open.

His voice was sleepy and so was he, "Kenma?... Oh you're back".

Kenma blushed but quickly composed himself, "Yeah, here I brought the snacks".

[M/n] grinned widely, "Thanks Ken-chan!" he said.

"You're welcome..." Kenma replied, trying to hide the fact his face was flustered.


	5. Dumb Cousin

[M/N] SAT DOWN ON the unoccupied seat, the rain was pouring lightly.

He waited and waited, where was his dumb cousin?

"[M/n], why are you still here?" A voice asked, [M/n] looked up to see his close friend, Kozume Kenma.

"Ah...About that, I'm still waiting for my cousin to get here, he was supposed to pick me up" [M/n] answered.

"Why don't you just walk home since it appears your cousin is late?" Kenma suggested.

"Well the thing is since he told me he was picking me up, I didn't bring an umbrella" [M/n] said, laughing.

Kenma sighed, "I would have to walk you again today right?"

"CORRECT!" [M/n] replied, grinning widely.

Kenma gave him a small smile, he won't admit it but he liked it too.

Once they had arrived home, [M/n] and Kenma were greeted by a VERY energetic person.

"[M/N]!" the person shouted.

"Hi Kotarou, I think you forgot to pick me up from school today yeah?", [M/n] asked sarcastically.

Bokuto laughed nervously, "Sorry [M/n], I was with Akaashi".

[M/n] ignored him, "Bye Ken-chan", he said and entered his house, leaving the two alone outside.

"Bokuto-san? I didn't know you guys were cousins", Kenma said.

Bokuto chuckled, "Yeah, our moms are sisters".

"Why? Do you like my cousin?~" Bokuto teased.

Kenma's face flushed, "H-ha? No, of course not", he answered.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't," Bokuto said teasingly.

"Whatever, I'll get going now", Kenma said and started to walk home.

Did he like [M/n]?


	6. Strawberry Pocky

IT WAS MIDNIGHT, to the majority of people, that was way too late to be still awake.

But not to Kenma, and not to [M/n].

KENMA:  
are you still awake?

THE CUTE ART KID:  
yep! I couldn't sleep :(

KENMA:  
oh

KENMA:  
why couldn't you sleep?

THE CUTE ART KID:  
just because!  
why are you awake?

KENMA:  
I'm busy.

THE CUTE ART KID:  
No, you're not.

THE CUTE ART KID:  
If you were busy you wouldn't  
be texting me >:)

KENMA:  
well, I'm busy playing.

THE CUTE ART KID:  
Random question:  
what's my contact name   
on your phone??

KENMA:  
just "[M/n]".

KENMA:  
what's mine saved as on   
your phone?

THE CUTE ART KID:  
Your name on my phone  
is "Ken-chan <3"

THE CUTE ART KID:  
why is my contact name  
so dry :'(

THE CUTE ART KID:  
CHANGE IT NOW!

KENMA:  
ok.

THE CUTE ART KID:  
Hey! Wanna hear a  
pick-up line?

KENMA:  
no.

THE CUTE ART KID:  
oh well, I'll say it  
anyway!

THE CUTE ART KID:  
Are you a parking ticket?   
'Cause you've got fine written  
all over you ;)

KENMA:  
ew. that was cheesy.  
Save it for someone  
else.

THE CUTE ART KID:  
aww :(  
but I wanted to send my  
pick-up lines to you!

KENMA:  
um okay.

KENMA:  
I'm going to the convenience  
store.

THE CUTE ART KID:  
This late?

KENMA:  
yeah, 7-Eleven is open 24/7

THE CUTE ART KID:  
Oh well  
I'm going too!

THE CUTE ART KID:  
I was going to get some   
snacks.

Kenma shoved his phone into the pocket of his jacket. He grabbed his wallet and went out, closing the door.

As Kenma entered the bright convenience store, a familiar [h/c]-haired male caught his attention.

"[M/n]?", Kenma asked, going to the snacks aisle the [s/c] boy was at.

"Ah, hey Ken-chan", [M/n] said, getting a bag of Doritos and putting it in the red plastic basket. "What are you gonna buy?", he asks the pudding head.

"Um, just some snacks", Kenma answered [M/n], putting two bags of Cheetos and a can of pringles. Sour cream flavor.

[M/n] got a bottle of coke and strawberry-flavored pocky. He approached the cashier, Kenma just behind him.

They paid for it and sat on the white chairs.

"Oh, you brought your Nintendo?", [M/n] said, the words coming out more of a question.

"Yeah, wanna try it?", Kenma asked. "Yeah!", [M/n] answered excitedly.

Kenma chuckled lightly at the [shorter/taller] male's enthusiasm and handed the red Nintendo to [M/n].

He played with the gadget for a while, "You're surprisingly good at it", Kenma complimented.

[M/n] grinned, "Thanks Ken-chan! Ah, it's getting late, let's go home now", [M/n] said, giving Kenma back his Nintendo.

Well crap, Kenma did indeed, like [M/n].


	7. canvas of you

[M/N] RAN AND RAN until he reached Kenma, once he saw his target he ran faster and latched onto the blond boy. So his arms were around Kenma's neck and his legs were around Kenma's waist. Basically, Kenma was just carrying [M/n] while he hugged him.

"Ken-chan, Ken-chan!", [M/n] said excitedly, as Kenma put him down, "what is it [M/n]? Did something good happen?" Kenma asked.

"Yeah, yeah! I won 2nd place in the painting contest!", He answered enthusiastically, like a child.

"Oh, congrats [M/n], you deserve it", Kenma said, ruffling [M/n]'s fluffy [h/c] locks, even though [M/n] was a bit taller than him. [M/n] smiled brightly.

"Let's go to the new cafe, yeah?", Kenma suggested, [M/n] nodding at him.

[M/n] sipped on the [f/d] as Kenma took a bite from his food. 

"Do you want anything as a congratulations gift?", Kenma asked the painter boy. [M/n] shook his head, "No, it's ok, besides I have this medal anyway", [M/n] said happily, pointing at the silver medal hanging around his neck.

"Oh, well, do you want some of the cake?", Kenma asked.

"Is it good?"

"Of course it is"

[M/n] seemed convinced, and took a piece of the cake Kenma gave him and ate it. "Oh, it is good!", [M/n] said, munching happily.

"Told you so", Kenma said, "Hey [M/n], can you show me the painting that won you 2nd place?", he asked.

[M/n] grinned then nodded, getting a medium-sized canvas out of his bag, then turned it around to show Kenma the painting.

Kenma's jaw dropped, it was beautiful, the colors complimented the painting well, the proportions and volumes were perfect. [M/n]'s painting... 

was of Kenma.

"Hey, Kenma", [M/n] called, making Kenma look straight at him.

[M/n] took a deep breath, 

"I like you Ken-chan."


	8. Epilogue

KENMA THOUGHT IT WAS UNFAIR that [M/n] was the first to confess since he prepared a long speech about how much he likes [M/n].

But since they were together now, that doesn't really matter, does it?

It has been 5 months since they were officially a couple, and here they were, in the place it all started.

"Ken-chan, why are you in the art room?", [M/n], who just entered the colorful room of paintings, asked.

"Oh, I was playing my Nintendo, since this was the only empty room, but come to think of it, maybe I'll just watch you paint", Kenma answered the [s/c] male.

[M/n] nodded, "Do you want to try painting?", he asked the blonde.

"Huh? Um, ok, but you'll have to help me ", Kenma said. [M/n] nodded, "Of course I'll help you!".

"Here, try stroking gently", [M/n] said, guiding Kenma's hand, giving it a few pushes. 

[M/n] tried to teach Kenma but continued to fail. "Ah, I'm bad at teaching, sorry Ken-chan", [M/n] apologized, scratching the back of his neck.

Kenma smiled, "It's not your fault [M/n]" and kissed [M/n]'s cheek.

[M/n] giggled at the fluttery feeling, "I like you Ken-chan".

Kenma smiled, "I know [M/n], I like you too, very much".


End file.
